


Creativity

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [13]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alien Ferb, Co-Parents, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Innocence, Kid Fic, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Simeon shows off his creativity to his parents. Phineas is disturbed.
Series: Why is this a 'verse? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446985
Kudos: 20





	Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but Simeon and Simeon's book, which I did write when I was five.

"What's this?"

Ferb away from his book.

The floor of their living room had been transformed into a vague version of an art workshop, he knew Phineas could turn it into a real one if so inclined, with paper, coloured pencils, markers, crayons, and safety scissors covering the floor. Phineas held how appeared to be a few sheets of construction paper that were unevenly folded in an imitation of a booklet.

Grinning brightly, Simeon pointed at the book Ferb held.

"A book?" Phineas drew his legs up under him as he moved from the relaxed position he'd been in to draw with their boy.

Simeon nodded.

Closing his own novel, Ferb scooted closer to the edge of the chair. From the angle, he couldn't see what was in the book when Phineas opened it. Though the colourful butterfly on the 'cover' looked promising.

Phineas turned the pages of the book carefully. At first he smiled then the smile shrunk slightly as his eyebrows went down. Standing on his toes, Simeon peeked over the top of the book. By the time Phineas reached the last page, his smile was strained. His eyes flickered up to met Ferb's.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, feeling more than a little tempted to go see what was in it for himself. But he stayed put.

Throwing his arms out, Simeon made a noise that sounded vaguely like the intimation of an explosion before giggling.

"Uh, where did..." Phineas faltered. "Where did you get the idea for this?"

Shrugging, their son pointed at his own head.

"No outside influence?" The tinge of hope for something in Phineas voice caused a stir of worry in Ferb.

Simeon shook his head.

"Huh." Phineas slowly climbed to his feet before making his way over to Ferb. He plopped down next to him on the couch and held out the book.

Glancing from it to Phineas' somewhat off kilter expression, he hesitated. Did he really want to know what was in it?

Ferb took the book.

It started off innocent enough. The butterfly that graced the pages was drawn inconsistently, and the words underneath were messy and most of them were misspelled. He made a mental note to work with Simeon on his spelling more often. It told the simple story of the butterfly exploring the world and seeing sights and sounds.

A few pages in, the problem started to raise its head.

The butterfly was swatted at by people. The human-ish face of the insect changed from happy to a deep frown as it saw rubbish on the side of the road and other things that weren't drawn clearly enough for Ferb to name, but were apparently bad.

He turned to next page then checked to make sure he didn't miss one. He had not, yet the butterfly was now in space, flying around the planet in a blur without explanation for it's new found size.

His son was five, expecting a coherent plot may have been too much.

The second to last drawing was a reasonably well-drawn explosion of... of the planet.

Ferb blinked.

The last drawing was stars with black chunks spread out across them above a messy 'the eNd.'

He closed the construction paper book.

"Should we be worried about this?" Phineas whispered, leaning towards him to where their shoulders touched.

Ferb stared at the butterfly on the cover before looking at their son, who was still grinning and bouncing, so proud of his work. Smiling, Ferb shook his head. "Children come up with the craziest things."


End file.
